legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 6: Ultra Agents Mission HQ
It's another beautiful day in Astor City... except for all the chaos and the images of Terabyte on all of the screens and digital billboards. Boat Driver: My boat! Grandma: My wig! Mechanic: My 5p33ch! Mr. Gold: !drawkcab gniklat m'I !pleH The fangirls run away from him. Meanwhile, the Ultra Agents Mission HQ is on the move... P.U.P.: Sniff sniff sniff... Grrrrr! Solomon: Yes, P.U.P., there is something on Astor Tower. It's just a Spiderman wannabe. Nothing big. Oh really? Mind if we take a close-up? Solomon: Um... One close-up coming right up! Oh, and several police cars surround Astor Tower. Terabyte: Only approximately twenty or so against one? The mathematical odds are extremely unfavorable- Solomon: -for you! Terabyte: That's my line. HACK Inside the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Professor Hydron: Oh no! We're being hacked! Caila: Tell me something I don't know. Professor Hydron: My pancakes are artificially flavored. Caila faints. Terabyte uses Astor Tower to h4xx d c1ty... 4nd my st0ry... w1th pr3c1510n. Solomon: The controls! They're going crazy! I need to get this thing off the- CRASH! Solomon: That was fast. The lab opens. Curtis: I'm going to get the cat out of the tree- I mean, get Terabyte off the tower. The jet takes off. Solomon: Good idea. P.U.P., guard the lab. P.U.P.: Bark bark! In the lab... Caila: What are you waiting for?! Launch the quad bike at once! Professor Hydron: I'm trying, but the controls are jammed. Perhaps playing Space Invaders will launch your vehicle. Five minutes later... Professor Hydron: High score! Caila: Here I go! In the air... Curtis: Bolt to Hydron! Help me! I'm spinning! Professor Hydron: Yay! More Space Invaders! Blip blip blip beep boop blip! Professor Hydron: High score!... again. Meanwhile... AntiMatter: TERABYTE HAS SUCCEEDED. CHECK ME, TOXIKITA. IS MY CAPE WRINKLE-FREE? Toxikita: It is. AntiMatter: DO MY EYES MEET THE GLOWING REQUIREMENTS? Toxikita: They do. AntiMatter: IS BUBBLEBOMBER IN POSITION IN CASE MY PLAN FAILS? Toxikita: He is. AntiMatter: EXCELLENT. PUNCH IT, CHEWIE- I MEAN, TOXIKITA. Beep! WOOOOOOSSSSHHHhhhhhhh... At Astor Tower... Terabyte: MAKE WAY FOR MY BOSS THAT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO MENTION! At the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... P.U.P.: Bark bark! Grrr! Professor Hydron: Oh no! Something big is using our prison pod as a teleporter I gotta play more Space Invaders! Later... Professor Hydron: Highest possibl score! Oh, and the firewall is restored. Poof! P.U.P.: Bark? Professor Hydron: Let's broadcast it across the city! At Astor Tower... Terabyte: How did they hack my hack? Technically, that's not possible! Nevertheless, I will increase my hack... A HUNDREDFOLD!!! HACK! Boat Pilot: Whoa! Grandma: This wasn't in the script! Mechanic: U ju5t br0k3 d 4th w411! Mr. Gold: ?did ehS The fangirls run away from him... backward. Terabyte: This is perfect. Boss, were you teleported into their headquarters?... Oh, you weren't? Well, I have a little surprise for those meddling agents... Terabyte's mech jumps down from Astor Tower and makes its way toward the Ultra Agents Mission HQ. At the Ultra Agents Mission HQ... Professor Hydron: It can't be... I gpt the highest possible record and still Terabyte overpowered us. Terabyte's mech arrives. Professor Hydron: All right, Terry, what do you want? Terry: Yay! I finally get an appearance in this- Professor Hydron: No, not you. Terry: Awww... Professor Hydron: Well? Terry: While you and your robo-dog are alone, I can obliterate your headquarters! Professor Hydron: Don't count on it. Both Professor Hydron and Terabyte whisper "Now" into their walkie-talkies. Soon, Max Burns and Jack Fury appear alongside the professor. BubbleBomber flies into view in a custom starfighter. BubbleBomber looks similar to Electrolyzer, except without the electric hoses, helmet extension, and ghostly face. BubbleBomber: Let's do this. Max: Ha! You're easy! Jack: Don't get cocky, Max Max and Jack fire their stud shooters at BubbleBomber with minimal effect. BubbleBomber: Not so easy anymore, eh? Get a load of this! BubbleBomber's ship fires a massive beam at the HQ, but the effects are diminished thanks to-'' '''BubbleBomber:' You have a firewall?! Professor Hydron: Yes. BubbleBomber: No wonder why he couldn't get in. Terabyte: Enough toying with them! Finish them! BubbleBomber: Sounds like a plan. Suddenly, a laser hits Terabyte's mech and destroys it. Soon, Solomon, Curtis, and Caila come into view. Professor Hydron: Where did you go? Caila: The hairstylist. Professor Hydron: That explains the blue hair. Terabyte: You'll get yours, agents! You haven't seen the last of me! Terabyte is put into the prison. Solomon: Of course we haven't seen the last of him. He still has to appear in 70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ. BubbleBomber: It's been fun fighting you guys, but I'd best be going. Farewell for now. BubbleBomber flies away. Solomon: You know what? Thanks to Caila, let's all dress in a blue color scheme. Caila: What about you, boss? Solomon: Sorry, not me. Caila: Why not? Solomon: Because I'm the boss. Professor Hydron: Sorry to leave on short notice, but there are many people I need to interview over the next couple of months. Solomon: I'm sorry you need to leave, but duty calls. At least we have Professor Brainstein. Caila: Yeah. Max trips and lands on the launch lever, and the quad bike launches. Jack: Thanks, Max! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts